


marry me

by thetr1ckster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rated T for some implied naughtiness right at the end, juvia lockser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster
Summary: Throughout the years they had spent together, Gray had come to learn just how much of a heavy sleeper the water mage was. Not only did she fall asleep fast but it appeared as though absolutely nothing but her own biological clock could wake her up most mornings.Up until last night, he hadn’t realized just how much of a blessing in disguise Juvia’s heavy sleeping was, especially when she didn’t so much as stir when he slowly pulled her left hand out from beneath her pillow and carefully placed a diamond ring on her finger.-Gray Fullbuster proposes to Juvia Lockser.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Fairy Tail fandom.
> 
> It only took me 3 years to finish the damn series, now I'm in Gruvia hell. :)
> 
> Anyways, I watched the dub so pls don't be mad if you don't see a single "Gray-sama~ <3" in this.

The night was restless for Gray  Fullbuster .

Tossing and turning all night, he hoped that maybe sleep would eventually find him and relieve him of his anxiety but it never did. Instead, he was left to lie awake with his sleeping girlfriend in his arms, just breathing in the clean scene of her shampoo for nearly eight hours as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

He didn’t think the nervousness he felt could get any worse until the warm orange light of daybreak began to peer through the window  of he and Juvia’s bedroom. He gulped painfully hard. She was going to wake up soon.

It was only a matter of time until she would notice it.

Throughout the years they had spent together, Gray had come to learn just how much of a heavy sleeper the water mage was. Not only did she fall asleep fast but it appeared as though absolutely nothing but her own biological clock could wake her up most mornings.

Up until last night, he hadn’t realized just how much of a blessing in disguise Juvia’s heavy sleeping was, especially when she didn’t so much as stir when he slowly pulled her left hand out from beneath her pillow and carefully placed a diamond ring on her finger.

Okay, sure. His modus operandi was unconventional. It was certainly not as romantic as Jellal’s proposal to  Erza a few short months ago. But it was the best he could think of considering the thought of having to spill his heart out yet again, asking for her hand in marriage to her face made his nose scrunch up in discomfort.

Shit, he even had to ask Lucy to speak to the woman behind the counter at the jewelry shop and tell her that he was looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend because he sure as hell couldn’t get the words “I want to ask Juvia to marry me” out of his mouth.

Despite the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the biggest hopeless romantic he knew, romance wasn’t really his forte.

As the sun slowly rose in the sky, a beam of bright light must have shone directly from the window onto her face because she suddenly let out a whimper. Gray’s eyes shot open in panic.  _ Fuck, she’s awake! _ He quickly closed his eyes again, pretending he was sleep asleep as she began to stir. He heard a little yawned followed by the feeling of her shifting, sitting herself up. A few seconds past and he could hear her sigh as she most likely stretched her arms out over her head.

He then felt her fingers comb through his unruly raven hair. He thanked god his fake sleeping was convincing enough because she didn’t speak. She merely pressed a tiny kiss to the top of his head before finally getting up. She pulled her slippers on her feet and slowly shuffled over to the bathroom for her daily morning routine. As soon as the bathroom door clicked closed, Gray opened his eyes and just stared at the room she shut herself in. He started chewing on his bottom lip.

It  _ had  _ to be soon.

Gray could hear movement from behind the door: The toilet flushing, the faucet running, the cabinet doors opening and closing, then the familiar squeak of a handle being turned as she started a shower for herself. He could hear her humming peacefully to herself all the while.

A minute past... then two... then three... but still nothing.

Gray blinked then began to weigh his options, wondering what he was going to do if she never noticed the ring. Would he eventually have to point it out to her? He shook his head. No, because then he’d have to  _ actually  _ propose.

Perhaps he could just let it go, allow her to live in blissful ignorance with an engagement ring on her finger for the rest of her life. He pursed his lips before shaking his head, figuring someone else was bound to comment on it, which would in turn result in him having to properly propose to her.

_ Aha! _ He thought to himself. Maybe he can just wait until wait until she falls asleep that night, then take the ring off her finger, put it back in its box, grab the receipt, and return it like it never even happened in the first place. That way, he would never have to worry about embarrassing himself with an awkward proposal.

Sure, he wanted to marry her but really, where was the harm in backtracking? If you think about it, it’s not like there’d be much of a difference if they were married. They’d still be together and live together and do all the same things they already do together. They were comfortable and Gray liked comfortable.

He nodded. It was decided. _ Yup, that’s what I’ll do-- _

Right as he made his decision, a high-pitch scream rang out from the bathroom.

Eyes wide like a deer in headlights, Gray sat up and stared at the door in nervous anticipation. He gulped painfully hard as the shower suddenly halted.  _ So much for backtracking _ . There  was a couple seconds of fumbling coming from the bathroom before the door swung open, the knob crashing violently against the wall behind it. Gray winced, knowing he’d probably have to repair the wall at some point.

And there she was, soaking wet, wrapped haphazardly in a towel, breathing heavily.

“GRAY!!!!!” Juvia shouted as she clumsily rushed toward him, leaving a trail of water all the way from the bathroom to their bed as though she didn’t even take the time to dry herself off a little bit first.

He swallowed, “ Wh -What’s up?” he tried his best to ask as casually as possible but his nervous stutter betrayed him.

She shoved her left hand in his face, forcing him to look at the ring. Gray had to back away to avoid being stabbed in the eye with the diamond, “WHAT IS THIS?!”

His mouth went dry. Despite knowing the answer to her question, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, so instead, he reversed the question, “What do  _ you  _ think it is...?”

Her lips parted, her voice a lot quieter now, “So you...” She turned her hand around and looked at it. The teardrop shaped diamond in the center of the silver band glimmered in the morning sunlight. Her eyes started to well up with tears as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

Gray could only watch as she tried her best to keep it together. But her buckling legs eventually gave out from beneath her and she fell to her knees in shock, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Juvia uncovered her mouth and with some effort, managed to tear her eyes away from the ring. She looked up at him and opened her mouth but all that came out was a tiny squeak. She cleared her throat, finding her voice, “Does this mean...”

Again, while he knew the answer, he turned the question back to her, “What do  _ you  _ think it means?”

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying her best to steady her voice, “Gray, please... Can you ask me... properly...? I’ve always wanted... to hear you say it...”

“I... I don’t know how...” He answered lamely.

Her wet blue eyes were pleading as she smiled sweetly up at him, “Please try... for me...”

Cursing himself in his head, he accepted the fact that there was no getting out of this one. His mind scrambled, trying to think about how to go about this. Eventually, he pulled the covers off himself and moved off the bed, joining her on the floor. He knelt down in front of her, first on both knees, then adjusting to just one, like he’d seen other people do.

Shaking his fingers through his bedhead, he avoided her eyes, “I... I think you’re supposed to be standing for this.

Juvia nodded quickly before fumbling to rise to her feet. Once she was standing, she tightened the towel more securely around her body and took a few relaxing breaths. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand, then smiled as  coolly as she could manage down at him.

Despite his racing heart, her smile was comforting to him. He reached for her left hand and held it in his. Her hands were shaky, just like his, granting him some peace of mind. He looked at the ring and smiled softly, fiddling with it a bit with his fingers, “I think I need this back too...”

Her brows furrowed, as though the last thing she wanted to do was take the thing off. He pressed a reassuring kiss to her fingertips, “I promise I’ll give it back,”  He chuckled.

Nodding again, Juvia slowly pulled her hand away from him to pry the ring off of her finger. She handed it over to him and allowed him to grab ahold of her left hand once again. Taking a deep breath, he raised his eyes up to look at her.

Even with red splotchy cheeks, dripping wet in a bath towel, she was still so beautiful. 

_ Well, here goes nothing... _

“Juvia...?”

“Y-Yes, my love...?”

Her eyes sparkled as she pursed her lips, trying her best contain a dopey grin. Her toes danced in excitement against the carpet beneath them. He tore his eyes away from her so he could focus on what to say,

“For so long, you’ve always been there for me, believing in me, protecting me, loving me, fighting by my side. And I want you to know... that even though it took me a long-ass time to fully appreciate it all, I know now that your loyalty is just one of the many reasons why I love you.”

“I love you too.”

That made him look up. He smiled back at her and pressed another kiss to her fingertips, “I know you do.”

Gray paused, his heart damn-near pounding out of his chest. She gave his hand a little reassuring shake.

“Go on...”

Looking away again, he thought up what he wanted to say next, “Juvia, you are the most beautiful, amazing, absolutely perfect woman I have ever met. I can’t even think of anyone who’s more precious to me than you and getting to call you my girlfriend all these years has made me the happiest guy in the world.”

Sighing dreamily, Juvia placed a hand over her heart, as if trying to steady her pulse with just her touch. She let out a little gasp when he raised his other hand up, revealing the ring.  _ Here it comes... _

“I was wondering... if it’s cool with you... if I could call you my wife instead?” He brought his eyes up to her face and smiled nervously at her, “Juvia, will you marry me?”

She opened her mouth to respond but no noise came out. Although she couldn’t respond, Gray had a feeling he knew what her answer was. He turned his attention back to her hand and slowly slipped the band on her ring finger.

“Thank god, it fits...” He whispered with a little nervous laugh.

Once it was securely on her finger, they both paused for a moment before Juvia fell to her knees once again. She lunged herself at him, practically tackling him to the ground until she was lying down on top of him. She didn’t even care that her towel had slipped off her body. All that mattered was Gray.

She proceeded to barrage him with kiss after kiss after kiss all over his face.

Gray wrapped his arms around her in return before letting his eyes flutter closed. He nuzzled his nose against hers and pressed a long kiss to her lips. When she backed away, she put their foreheads together. He let out a little laugh.

“I take it your answer’s ‘yes’?”

“Yes!” She kissed his cheek, “I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!!” She replied excitedly, punctuating each ‘I do’ with another kiss to his cheeks.

He let out a sigh of relief and held her a little tighter. He began to tracing his fingertips along her bare spine and for a while, he just held her. They both smiled peacefully to themselves without a single word, just cherishing the moment of sheer bliss.

After a few minutes, Juvia eventually lifted herself off of him. She grabbed her towel again and covered herself a bit more. He sat up as well and just looked at her like she was his entire world. His eyes on her made her giggle. She covered her eyes with her hand.

“I can’t believe you just put a ring on my finger without telling me like that”

Growing red in the face, Gray immediately rushed to his defense, “H-Hey, you’re the romantic one, not me! I thought maybe if I just put the ring on you without telling you, you would just take the hint and I wouldn’t have to do the whole awkward proposal thing, but  _ no _ , you just  _ had  _ to make me say all that sappy stuff, huh?”

Juvia shuffled a little closer and threw her arms over his shoulders. She pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of his nose, “You’re not getting off  _ that  _ easily, darling. Besides, that was the most romantic proposal I could have ever imagined.”

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Really? Even with me in my boxers and you all wet?”

She shrugged, “It’s not very far off from when you asked me to be your girlfriend.

With that, he recalled the moment he first spilled his heart out to her. He  _ was  _ in his boxers, wasn’t he? And she... _ Hm? _

Tilting his head in confusion, he spoke once more, “Wait, but you weren’t wet when I asked you to be my girlfriend...”

She backed away from him, cheeks turning pink. She smiled mischievously, “Don’t be so sure about that, my love.”

“But you--” He stopped himself when realization struck him like lightning, His eyes opened wide and his face went red, “Oh... Oh! You mean \--?! ”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Juvia was already rising to her feet, scurrying back to the bathroom. She let out a little giggle, “Sorry, Gray, I  gotta finish my shower!” She called out to him.

“You little--!” He quickly stood up as well, following after his fiancée, losing his boxers somewhere along the way.


End file.
